


I'll sleep when I'm dead

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Ignis falling asleep, M/M, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Ignis works.. a lot. (or 4 times people found him asleep)





	I'll sleep when I'm dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/gifts).



> Inspired by Frozenhearts prompto for Dragongem777 on Drabbling in FFXV

1) Cor (Ignis age 14)

 

Cor groaned as he straightened from his hunched position. He glanced at the clock and groaned again, “Damn it, it’s that late already.” He leaned back and raised his arms over his head to stretch the sore muscles of his back.  

Cor looked down at the mountain of paperwork resting on his desk and grimaced, muttering to himself, “It can wait until tomorrow…” The Marshal groaned in annoyance when getting up made his back twinge painfully. It hadn’t been too long since his return from Taelpar Crag and while the potions and care from everyone had allowed his injuries to heal quickly, it didn’t completely prevent residual pain from occurring.

At least it allowed him the chance to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that came from being the second in command of the Crownguards and acting Commander of the Kingsglaives. Not to mention the paperwork Regis and Clarus added to the pile as punishment for making them worry.

Cor smiled fondly, grateful for the late hour and privacy that allowed him to shed the mask of strict Marshall. He grabbed his things and left the office quickly, wanting nothing more than a proper meal and a good shower before crashing into bed.

The soldier walked through the dark halls of the Citadel, nodding in reply to the salutes from the guards stationed around and the rare quiet that came from the late hour. Cor stopped at a cross section, trying to remember if he had any food in his apartment in the Citadel or if it was still empty except for the box of cereal, milk and a few beers.

With a sigh, Cor headed towards the kitchen, he wasn’t sure if he had anything and didn’t want to deal with getting back to his place only to have to walk out again. The number of guards he passed by dropped the closer he got to the staff-only area of the Citadel, leaving Cor to walk alone through the last few halls.

He frowned as he turned around the corner into the hall leading to the double metal doors that lead into the industrial sized kitchen. The doors were opened a fraction and light spilled onto the floor. Cor stopped and listened, the kitchen was silent so perhaps some errant employee had forgotten to close the doors and the lights before leaving?

It seemed improbable but more so than an intruder entering the kitchen and leaving behind such obvious proof of their passage. Still Cor walked silently to the doors, pressing himself against the cold door and looked through the slit into the kitchen.

The kitchen gleamed under its overhead lights, dirty bowls and utensils strewn over one of the counters Cor could see form his position but no sign of anyone there. Cor frowned as he pushed the door open and slipped in.

The vast kitchen was empty and only that one counter was dirty. Cor frowned and walked over, a soft annoyance starting to rise at whoever had been thoughtless enough to use the kitchen and leave it in such a state.

His thoughts changed the moment he was close enough to see behind the counter and spot the small figure lying on the floor. “Ignis!” He exclaimed, hurrying over to kneel by the boy. Ignis looked unharmed, eyes closed and soft breaths escaping from his open mouth.

The boy’s glasses were crooked on his face where his head was pillowed on his arms and Cor reached out to gently shake Ignis once he was sure it would cause any harm. “Ignis? Wake up please.” Cor whispered softly, not wanting to startle the young boy awake.

At this distance it was hard to miss the dark circles under Ignis’ eyes or the drawn paleness of his skin. Cor’s worry increased when he felt his hand touch skin that was just a touch too warm to be normal and the marshall swore as he quickly pressed a hand on Ignis’ forehead. No fever thankfully.

Ignis moaned at the touch and his eyes blinked open to stare, unseeing, at Cor over him. Cor tried to smile comfortingly at the obviously exhausted and confused boy. “M…Mar…Shall?” Ignis said half asleep, struggling against the all too present pull of sleep.

Cor nodded and sighed, getting some food could wait until Ignis was back where he should be, in his bed. “It’s pretty late Ignis, let’s get out back to your uncle alright?” Cor said just as softly as before. Ignis’ eyes kept closing then snapping back up but he managed a slow nod and took the hand Cor offered him to get back up.

Ignis stared at the bowls and cooking instruments still littering the counter and muttered, “It’s dirty.. Need to clean it.” Ignis reached out for one of the bowls and his sleep addled brain caused him to stumble instead.

Cor caught to boy as he fell, easily slipping an arm under Ignis’ leg and picking him up with only the slightest tinge of pain in his back. “Easy there, Ignis.” Ignis shook his head and reached out as though to go about cleaning while in Cor’s arms.

Cor sighed and shifted his grip so he could hold unto Ignis easier, “Ignis, you aren’t in any state to clean this up.  I’ll deal with it later okay?” He moved his arm so he could press Ignis against his chest fully, his lips twitching as Ignis went from trying to escape his arms to clean to snuggling against Cor’s chest with a sigh of relief.

Cor frowned as he felt a slight shiver pass through Ignis’ body and tightened his grip just a fraction more before whispering, “Alright, let’s get you home and to bed.” Ignis was already asleep by the time Cor walked out of the kitchen, smiling peacefully as he pressed himself against the comforting warmth and safety that was the Marshall.

 

2) Gladio (Ignis age 17)

 

Gladio stepped out of his final exam with a satisfied smirk. He was officially done with high school! Gladio walked to his locker, grinning as he looked with great satisfaction at the mostly empty metal box, and grabbed what was left of his things before texting Iris and his dad a quick message.

The 10 finishing classes of seniors had arranged to rent out a full karaoke bar to celebrate the end of the school year and the exams, and Gladio had every intention of going there and dragging Ignis with him. Gladio’s smile dropped a bit as he thought about his boyfriend, Ignis had been taking university classes on top of his high school classes and had spent the last three months managing a seemingly never ending amount of projects, presentations and exams.

They had barely had anytime to see each other outside of the obligatory training sessions and the few minutes in between classes where they could catch a few peaceful moments together. Gladio frowned even more as he recalled the exhausted appearance of Ignis last time he had seen the man, a full three days ago.

Mind decided, Gladio sent a message to Ignis asking if he was done his own exams. An answer came quickly,  **I haev. how ddi it go?** , Gladio frowned at the message full of typos, he sent a quick reply and got on his motorbike. It would only take him about 10 minutes to get to Ignis’ university from the school and Gladio was certain the man would appreciate not having to take the metro or buses to return to Noct’s apartment.

The ride there was thankfully quick and Gladio parked his bike in front of the campus library, the place where Ignis spends most of his time outside of class. He ignored the looks he received as he walked into the building and started looking for Ignis among the stacks of books and research papers.

Gladio walked silently through each floor without finding Ignis among the students sitting around and frowned, where was he? He brought up his phone and sent another text,  **At the U Library, where are you?**

The well-built man waited patiently for several minutes for an answer, ignoring the various stares from men and women both, until he growled low in his throat in exasperations. Ignis hadn’t replied and now Gladio was really starting to worry. He was about to enter the elevator to go back down to the first floor and ask for an announcement to be made when a kind faced lady approached him shyly.

“I’m sorry but are you by chance Gladiolus Amicitia?” She asked, barely managing to glance at Gladio’s face before ducking her head down, her cheeks flushing a light pink. As soon as Gladio nodded she pointed towards a desk piled high with books and papers and whispered, “Mr. Scientia usually studies over there.”

Gladio thanked the lady before heading towards the desk with a frown. The books were piled so high that he hadn’t seen anyone that might have been working behind them when he glanced around to try and find Ignis.

Gladio was startled as he moved closer and spotted the tell tale dirty blond hair that Gladio knew so intimately. Ignis was firmly asleep, his head on his arms and his glasses askew over his nose. A soft grin made its way unto Gladio’s face and he almost didn’t want to wake Ignis up.

  Instead he settled on taking a picture of the rare event and lean forward to whisper into Ignis’ ear, “Ignis, if you don’t wake up I’m going to have to ravish you as soon as we find a private spot. You look too adorable and innocent like this. I’m almost jealous.” He grinned mischievously as he straightened.

The warmth breath and softly whispered words had Ignis shifting and almost moaning as he woke up. “Gladio?” Ignis whispered sleepily. He pushed himself up, wincing at the headache he was suffering from made itself known again.

Gladio was quick to lean closer to Ignis and asked, “Are you feeling alright Ignis?” Now that his boyfriend was up and exposed to the light, Gladio could see the exhaustion lining his features. Had they not been in public, Gladio would have sweep him off his feet without a second thought but he had to content himself with offering, "If you’re done here, I’ll drive you back home and spare you the bus.”

Ignis smiled wearily and nodded, “I suppose there is little reason for me to stay. Let me just clean the desk a bit and we can go.” Gladio nodded back and grabbed some of the books strewn about, ignoring the exasperated look Ignis shot at him.

It didn’t take long to carry the books and research papers back to where they could be sorted by the librarians and Gladio guided Ignis to his bike.  Gladio grinned beneath his helmet when Ignis encircled his waist and leaned against his back. Gladio knew the moment Ignis nodded off again, arms still firmly in place, and he smiled as he drove through the backstreets of Insomnia instead of risking waking Ignis by driving on the highway.

 

3) Prompto (Ignis age 20)

 

Prompto hummed as he walked down the streets of Insomnia, camera in hand. He had a few pictures that Ignis absolutely had to see, pictures of the soon-to-open restaurant Alois and of the food they were planning on serving there.

Prompto grinned, remembering his surprise when he had gotten a message from the restaurant’s owner about being their photographer for the menu and interior décor. The price they were willing to pay for his work had been twice as much as he normally asked for and he had spent the last 3 days going to their restaurant with his camera to take pictures of the various menu items for them.

Prompto had been able to sample the dishes on top of taking pictures and had even gotten permission to show the pictures to Ignis. Something he was going to do right now. The blond glanced at the street name and hummed, he was almost there.

He had sent a text to Ignis earlier, letting him know he was going to pass by and had yet to receive a reply. Prompto wasn’t worried though, Ignis was busy now that he worked full time at the Citadel as Noct’s official adviser. He didn’t mind waiting for him, maybe Prompto would be able to cook something for Ignis for once.

Prompto nodded at the security guard, an ex-glaive that had lost a hand several years ago and was now employed as security by the Crown, and headed straight for the elevator. Ignis’ apartment is on the 10th floor and had a magnificent view of the city and the Citadel.

Prompto knocked on the door and waited a bit, when no sound came from inside he took out his spare key and entered while humming softly under his breath. He frowned when he saw the shoes by the door, Ignis’ were right where he always left them and a quick glance at the entrance showed an office leather bag and his vest hanging by the door.

Prompto called out, “Iggy? Are you here?” and waited, listening carefully for a reply. No sound was heard from within and he frowned again, quickly dropping his shoes by the door and walking further into the apartment.

The kitchen, the only place that really looked somewhat dirty and used, was empty except for a tray of the tenebraen pastries Noctis, Luna and Ravus adored. The living room was just as quiet and Prompto could see the office Ignis kept was unoccupied. That only left the bedroom and the washroom.

Prompto checked the bedroom first, frowning as he took in the unusually messy state of the room. The bed covers were ruffled, there was no clothes laid out in preparation for the next day and a single book was on the floor. Prompto picked it up, gently putting it on the bedside table. Only the washroom left.

Prompto knocked on the closed door before slipping in, smiling at the sight that greeted him inside. Ignis was in a bath, the water still warm if the wisp of vapor Prompto could see was anything to go by. His head was tilted backwards, eyes closed in sleep and his mouth open slightly.

Prompto chuckled and kneeled by the bathtub, crossing his arms over the edge of it and simply laying his head down to stare at Ignis fondly. His dirty blond hair was unstyled and hung heavy with water. His face was adorable in sleep, all relaxed and with just the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

Prompto smiled, reaching out to brush aside a few stray hairs from his face before raising his phone to take a picture for his private collection. Sleeping in the tub wasn’t the safest thing but Prompto made sure to check in on Ignis every few minutes as he cleaned the bedroom up a bit.

He even started cooking supper, using the roast meat in the fridge and putting it into the oven at low heat with a sauce and several spices. Once Prompto was satisfied with his work, he returned to the washroom and his kneeling position by the tub. He smiled and reached out to brush his fingers across Ignis’ face.

Prompto traced his lips, his eyes and the acne scars he still bore. The blond dipped lower with a hum, allowing his fingers to graze Ignis’ adam apple as he made his way to his chest. Fingers danced merely across the firm chest, lithe muscles giving a delightful form to it.

Prompto couldn’t help the heat pooling over him as he allowed his fingers to tweak Ignis’ nipples before going lower in their quest to wake Ignis up without a word. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped from Ignis’ lips and Prompto bit his own to prevent himself from leaning in and kissing Ignis.

Tired eyes blinked open slowly, soft sighs of pleasure and delight now escaping rapidly and summoning Ignis back to the waking world. Prompto grinned without stopping his hands from continuing their exploration.

Ignis smiled languidly and muttered, “Hello Prompto.” He made no move to stop his lover and if anything relaxed even more into the touches with delight. Prompto took the wordless consent and lowered one hand in between Ignis’ legs before leaning forward and swallowing all the lovely noises from Ignis with his own mouth.

 

4) Noctis (Ignis age 21)

 

Noctis wanted to hit his head against the table after three hours of listening to some old noble complaining about the opening of a new community center. A community center that was a converted mansion and had been planned for close to 2 years now with multiple consultations with the inhabitants of the area and open forums to hear suggestions from them.

Noctis fought to keep his face impassive as the traditionalist ranted about the noise, non-existent thanks to renovations of the mansion walls; the increased traffic, less than 1% thanks to the dedicated bus routes added, and the perceived lowering of the property value because of the poor coming to the center for help.

Thankfully he wasn’t the only one dealing with this and Councilman Aliso cut off the noble and calmly explained the facts. Multiple consultations had been done and everyone in the area had received direct invitations to speak about the center before anything had been finalized. When the noble starting getting angry and shouting at the councilman, Noct motioned for the guards and he was escorted away.

Gladio stepped up beside Noct and whispered, “Stubborn old man, glad that’s over.” Noct grinned up to his Shield and nodded, mouthing , ‘Too much free time and nothing to do.’  That drew a split second smirk from the bigger man before his expression returned to what Noct had dubbed ‘Shield mode’.

There were still two other supplicants needing to be heard before he could call it a day and head back home. Noctis looked over to the three council members sitting on the session and asked, “Are you ready to hear the next supplicant?” At their nods, Noctis motioned for the guards to bring in the next person.

The case this time was simple enough, a request to increase the money sent to schools who have less students attending than was required. Noctis asked a few questions concerning the reason why the citizen wanted to keep the mostly empty schools opened and made a mental note to ask Ignis about the matter later.

The last one was a hunter requesting help from Insomnia to deal with an increase in behemoth rampaging around Lestallum. A request Noctis knew Ravus was already planning on using as a training exercise for some of the new Glaives.  As such he was able to quickly reassure the hunter that help would be sent within the next week before calling an end to the daylong session.

Noctis got up a bit stiffly from the chair, stretching with a groan before turning to the council members and stating, “Unless one of you wishes to speak with me, I shall take my leave.” When he only received muttered well wishes, Noct left with Gladio trailing after him.

Gladio grinned as soon as they left the stuffy room, “About time, so what now? I hope I don’t have to…” He was cut off by a harried looking staff that grabbed his attention by shouting, “Lord Amicitia! Please wait!”

Gladio turned around and waited patiently for the staff to speak up, frowning slightly at the sight. The staff bowed before them both and apologized, “I’m very sorry for interrupting you Lord Amicitia but your presence is needed immediately in the training hall. There appears to have been a fight Sir and Crownguard Ilia has requested you to deal with the punishment.”

Gladio groaned and turned to look at Noct, “I have to go deal with this. You can come with me or head over to Ignis’ office, your choice.” He turned back to the staff and told them softly, “You can return to your duties, I’ll head over right now.”

Noct frowned and then decided, “I’ll head over to see Specs. I want to ask him about the school thing anyways. Try not to kill anyone.” He added teasingly. Gladio groaned and waved him off as he walked towards the training hall.

Ignis’ office in the Citadel weren’t very far from his uncle’s and Noct headed straight there without stopping.  He didn’t bother knocking on the door, simply slipping in. He stopped dead, his greeting dead in his mouth as he stared. He quietly closed the door and locked it behind him.

Ignis was curled up on the couch that was present in all the Citadel offices, facing away from the door. Noct grinned as he moved quietly around the couch and leaned to look over it. Ignis looked oddly peace like that, no wrinkles from stress or displeasure, just calm and restfulness.

Noct smiled softly, content to just stand there and watch Ignis sleep. The man would occasionally mouth something or sigh softly before shifting slightly. When he noticed a shiver passing over Ignis, Noct looked around until he found a soft looking blanket, hidden in a drawer.

The blanket was easily enough to cover Ignis and still draped over the side of the couch unto the floor. Noct played with the edge of it, it was so soft and warm. He ends up sitting on the floor by Ignis’ head, half covered by the blanket and simply enjoying Ignis’ presence. Noctis smiles and closes his eyes, a nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.


End file.
